


Tick Tock

by Lilly_C



Category: Killer Instinct (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-09
Updated: 2007-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stay here or go home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tick Tock

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers.
> 
> Inspired by a line from the song Walk Away by Tia Jean.

Jack was pacing the floor of Danielle's apartment, contemplating his options.

"Sit down Jack, you're making me nervous," Danielle said.

Jack sat down and began focusing on the clock. "I don't know Danni. I want to stay but I also want to watch the late movie with the dog."

"Why didn't you bring him?" she questioned.

"I wasn't planning on staying," he answered honestly.

Danielle smiled lovingly at him. "Well Jack, what are you doing?"

Jack finally took his boots off. "Staying," he said as he put his arm around Danielle. "Good idea," she smiled as she tenderly kissed him.


End file.
